Oliver Is The Only One
by CampRockGirl89671
Summary: A Moliver oneshot to He Could Be The One by Hannah Montana...really cute. R


**

* * *

**

He Could Be The One By Hannah Montana:

**Olivers songs: Hey, Odd Man Out, Movin In, Shout It, and Get Out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

**Moliver.**

**BACKGROUND INFO: If you have seen the episode "You Gotta Lose This Job" then pretend after Moliver became friends again Oliver got the gig because the other band backed out.**

**I GOT ALL THE LYRICS ONLINE SO TELL ME IF THEY'RE WRONG!**

* * *

"_**Smooth-talking So rockin' He's got everything that a girl's wantin'…"**_

* * *

Ok so may be the guy I have fallen for isn't exactly smooth-talking; however he is exactly what I want. I never thought about him in this way until a few months ago and now I can't get him out of my mind. It's driving me crazy and I can't let him go. No I am not talking about Jake Ryan…please don't make me gag. (No offense to Jiley/Jannah fans) I am talking about Oliver…yes Oliver. How do I tell him that I love him?

He hates me in that way I will never be his.

"_**Guitar cutie He plays it groovy And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid…"**_

"Miley…come on…" Lilly said annoyed dragging me into the gym on a Saturday.

"Why are we here again?" I asked looking at the school in disgust.

"We promised we'd come watch Oliver rehearse for the dance on Friday." She answered opening the side door.

"Oh right I knew that." I lied. I had actually forgotten about that only because I had a Hannah concert last night.

We walked in together and saw Oliver sitting on stage strumming a guitar.

"Wait he plays guitar?" I asked, shocked.

"I guess…" Lilly looked just as surprised. Leading me over to the stage toward Oliver, but me being well me, tripped over a cord and ended up doing a face plant into the gross gym floor.

"Shit," I groaned out.

"Miles," A deep voice said. I looked up to see Oliver standing above me. He grabbed my hands and helped me up. "Are you ok?"

I blushed but nodded quickly grateful I choose to wear big sunglasses.

"Good,"

"You know you really should fix that someone could hurt their self." I said redeeming myself.

He laughed a little. "Don't worry we will, and only you would do that."

I nodded in approval before it dawned on me what he said. "HEY!"

"Oliver!" A voice yelled. "Let's practice."

Oliver nodded and hopped up on stage.

"Let's run through 'Hey'" He said. His band nodded and took their places Oliver moved over to the keyboard and began playing a little before grabbing the microphone as his band took over.

Then he sang…

"_I'm counting the days since i began to live without you I'm covered in rain but it feels just like it's the sun And it don't get me down, don't come around You're better off leaving town I'm fine here alone now without you_

Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better alone Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better, better off without you

You're stuck in a world and make believe that I can see it I gave it a chance, she must be crazy not to leave You're never gonna bring me down, don't come around You're better off leaving town i'm fine here alone now without you

Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better alone Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better, better off without you

Giving it up, now you're taking away All of the time, now get out of my way Never been lost in anyone, it's me they want Without you i'm insane So hear me now, screaming out your name

Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better alone Hey! I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better, better off without you

Better off without you Cause i'm better off without you I'm screaming at you Hey! Don't care enough to write you a letter now that i'm doing better, better off without you"

"So what'd you think?" Oliver asked us after he'd finished.

"Wow Oliver, you're amazing." I said smiling.

"_**Think I'm really falling for his smile Get butterflies when he says my name…"**_

"Really?" He asked. I nodded smiling. "Thanks Miles, that means a lot." He smiled at me. Oh that smiled, I love that smile.

"I'm glad to make you feel better." I said.

I glanced at the clock. "I have a photoshoot to get to so how 'bout one more song?"

He nodded and looked at his band. "Odd Man Out." The nodded and began playing and soon Oliver's amazingly hot voice joined in.

"_I could be the guy with all the clever lines.  
Beneath my breath is standing just outside.  
You started pulling me in but next to him.  
I'm falling further behind.  
You don't even know me but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I don't wanna be but I'm just the best friend now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out.  
But I lost myself and let you slide away.  
Now there's someone else appearing in my place.  
Am I the last one to know or a year too slow?  
All I wanted to say.  
You don't even know me but I see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out.  
I want in I got something to say.  
I could still win this race.  
I'm not losing this game.  
Cause it doesn't have to end up doesn't have to end up that way.  
You don't even know me  
You don't really know me but you see that three's a crowd.  
I am the odd man out.  
I'm just lonely cause I'm just the best friend now.  
I am the odd man out.  
Listen closely cause you can't be sorry.  
I am in ?and bout to drown?  
I don't wanna be but I'm feeling all crushed now.  
I am I am the odd man out.  
I am the odd man out."_

Oh my god…was that song about me?

"Who is that song about, Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Just a friend who had some tough luck…" He answered looking at me.

"I got to go. Call you guys later." With that said I walked out.

"_**He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one…."**_

I was sitting in my limo on my way to the photoshoot when my cell phone rang out "Next To You" By Jordin Sparks.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Miles…" Lilly's voice rang out. "Oliver wanted to talk to you, but he left his phone at home."

"Oh ok, put him on then." I told my best friend.

"Miles?" Oliver's voice asked seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?" He asked sounding serious.

"Yeah, why?"

"You ran out of here really fast." He said.

"Like I told you I have a photoshoot to get to." I said. "Oh got to go we're here."

I didn't wait for a reply I just hung up. I looked up and notice my dad giving me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"We're still 15 minutes away, darlin'" He answered.

"I know I just didn't feel like talking." I lied.

Then my phone vibrated and I opened my new message.

_R u __lying to me? ____ -Oliver_

I rolled my eyes before texting back.

_Nope! ____ -Miles_

_R u sure? -Oliver_

_Yea…-Miles._

_Wat w/ the…? –Oliver._

_IDK lol.-Miles._

_Lmao…not…tell me r u lying? –Oliver._

_NO!!!-Miles._

_Fine! –Oliver. _

I love Oliver but he really needs to learn to let things go.

"_**He's lightning Sparks are flyin' Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy About him lately And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing…"**_

"Give me a flirty pose, Hannah." The photographer yelled.

I batted my eyelashes and gave a small cute smile.

"Perfect, now a 'I-really-like-him-but-have-idea-what-to-do' look."

I thought about Oliver and just posed.

The photoshoot went really well most of the poses I thought of Oliver to get. What did I say? I love him and I can't let him go?

"_**Think I'm really digging on his vibe He really blows me away…" **_

(1 Week Later At The Dance)

I had kind of avoided Oliver recently not wanting to embarrass myself anymore then I already have.

However, I think that's about to end right now. Oliver is about to go on stage and I have to wish him good luck.

"Hey Miles," A voice said. I turned around to see Oliver standing there.

"Hey," I smiled. "You look great!" (outfits in profile)

"Thanks, you look beautiful." He answered honestly. Oh my god did he just check me out?

"Now please welcome Seaview Highs one and only Oliver Oken." A teacher said a few people cheered.

"Go on Oliver;" I encouraged "you'll do great."

"Thanks, um Miley listen to the first, second, and third song; they're about you." He then just turned and walked away as I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ok, so most of you think I'm a dork but tonight I hope to change that." Oliver began into the microphone. "So the first song is called Movin' In"

The music started and the crowd began to get into it before he even sang. Then he sang…

"_She looks so pretty. She's ruler of the world. And number one movie, model. She's the all-american girl._

_He's got a hit record and sellin out his shows. He's got the car and the cash and the shoes and the girl that you want.[i know you wanna]  
So turn up all the lights I'm ready. Takin' over I'm not waitin'. That's right I'm here now I gotta go.  
Now's the time I know is mine. Watch out I'm movin' in. I'm movin' in.  
I'm with the in-crowd now.  
My show's always on. I'm with the sunset monkey __**(I don't think that's right but I couldn't understand him so correct me please) **__hangin' with the Kings of Leon. You wear my t-shirt my logo on the front. I know it's crazy maybe but isn't this what we really want._

_So turn up all the lights I'm ready. Takin' over I'm not waitin'. That's right I'm here now I gotta go.  
Now's the time I know is mine. Watch out I'm movin' in. I'm movin' in. [I'm comin' girl]  
So turn up all the lights I'm ready. Takin' over I'm not waitin'. That's right I'm here now I gotta go.  
Now's the time I know is mine. Watch out I'm movin' in. So turn up all the lights I'm ready.  
Takin' over I'm not waitin'. That's right I'm here now I gotta go. Now's the time I know is mine.  
Watch out I'm movin' in. I'm movin' in. I'm movin' in."_

The crowd erupted in applause and I just stared at Oliver. He wanted me to be his? Is that what I'm supposed to get out of this?

"Ok," Oliver began talking again. "Now that I have everyone's attention the next song is called Shout It" **(A/N: There's a part in this song where he sings "her eyes are green" It fits Miley b/c sometimes her eyes do look green so yea.)**

Again the music started and Oliver sang…

"_She is so innocent, When she speaks I listen, She is my angel Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove_

She is my fire My only one desire She's in the front row Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
I want you knooooow…

_Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do It's so hard to scream it_

Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you (So hard to shout it out to you)

She is my fire (fire) My only one desire (desire) She's in the front row (front row) Well, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh and Yeah I want you knooooow…

Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do It's so hard to scream it

Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you (So hard to shout it out to you) (So hard to shout it out to you) (So hard to shout it out to you)

(Yeah, Uh huh, oh)

_She's fun she sweet __Her eyes are green Take my hand Follow my lead I know just where she'll be need Row sixteen, section three She's cool, she's hot She's all I need Rules are lot The thing with me When she walks I'm begging please Hold my hand so they can see That she's with me_

Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do It's so hard to scream it

_Shout__ shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you (So hard to shout it out to you)_

Shout shout shout it out From the roof top let it out Shout shout shout it Till the world can hear it now I don't know what to say or do, It's so hard to shout it out to you"

He is really amazing...and I feel really stupid who could I not see he liked me?

"Ok and our last song is called "Get Out" It's about a really special girl in my life and she knows who she is." He winked at me as the music started again.

"you spin around like a broken record  
it plays your name everytime the needle skips  
it's been that way since the last december  
i can't live like this anymore  
you're stuck inside every conversation  
yes i know that you're really good and gone  
but i'm a slave to this obsession  
how can i move on  
you're in my thoughts, in my head, in my heart, in my dreams  
and i wish you would stop haunting me

get out get out  
i can't take it no more  
breathe in breathe out  
cause i die a little every time i think about you  
get out get out  
cause im going crazy  
i scream and shout  
i try everything but you're still here and i can't stop missing you  
ooh yeah  
the way i feel every time you're with me  
how you say it all without a word  
i keep hearing time heals everything so tell me why does it still hurt  
like you only just told me goodbye and i can't get you out of my mind  
get out get out  
i can't take it no more  
breathe in breathe out  
cause i die a little every time i think about you  
get out get out  
cause im going crazy  
i scream and shout  
i try everything but you're still here and i can't stop missing you  
i hate to love you  
i hate to let you go  
you're good at leaving  
but i'm no good alone  
get out get out  
i can't take it no more  
breathe in breathe out  
cause i die a little every time i think about you  
get out get out  
cause im going crazy  
i scream and shout  
i try everything but you're still here and i can't stop missing you  
get out get out  
breathe in breathe out  
you spin around like a broken record  
it plays your name everytime the needle skips skips skips skips skips skips skips skips skips"

The crowd cheered as tears filled my eyes and I walked out.

"How could I be so stupid?" I groaned to no one as I sat in the hallway.

"It's impossible for you to be stupid." A voice interrupted me. I looked up to see Oliver.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to know what is up with this new hobby of yours. Running away before people have a chance to speak." He answered. "Last Saturday when Lilly asked who "Odd Man Out" was about I was about to say Miley when you ran out."

"What about get out then?"

"I just wrote that. I thought you'd figured out the song was about you and you wanted nothing to do with me." I felt guilty.

"Oliver that's not true." I protested. "I thought you didn't feel the same and that was your way of saying you hated me." I cried and suddenly I was engulfed in a huge hug and I hugged him back.

"I don't hate you Miles." He reassured me. "Didn't you listen to the song...'I want in I got Something to say I could still win the race I'm not losing this race'?" He asked.

"No I listened but I didn't get it." I explained.

"The game I want to win is fighting for your heart the race is to be yours." He said softly.

"Wait, so you like me?" I asked really shocking and happy.

"No," He began "I love you more then anything."

"I love you too, Oliver." He pulled me back.

"You do?" He sounded shocked. I giggled and nodded.

"_**He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one…."**_

(1 year Later)

"Oliver..." I giggled out as my boyfriend kept randomly kissing me and taking pictures.

"What?" He asked sitting back and pouting.

"I wanna see the pictures." I explained. He smiled at me and motioned to his lap which I moved to and cuddle up to him.

He began showing me the pictures off the camera and I giggled at most of them.

"Which one's your favorite?" He asked after he went through them all. I grabbed the camera and hid from him trying to find it.

"This one." I decided showing it to him. The picture consisted of me and him sitting on the beach, the rock where I told him I was Hannah Montana to be exact, I was snuggled up to Oliver with my head tilted up and we were kissing. We both had obvious smiles and I had my arms wrapped around his neck.

"I like that one." He agreed. "But my favorite one is always picture perfect but is not a picture. I prefer the real life version of my girlfriend."

I giggled and kissed him. "I love you Oliver."

"I love you too Miles."

"_**And he's got a way of making me feel Like everything I do is Perfectly fine The stars are aligned when I'm with him And I'm so into him…" **_I sang quietly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Just a song I'm working on. It's called "He could be the One" but it should be 'Oliver is the only One."

He smiled and leaned down and kissed me again.

"_**He's got something special He's got something special And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental He's got something special He's got something special I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one He could be the one He could be the one He could be the one…"**_

_**WOW! Longest oneshot ever. I don't know if i really like it! **_

_**Tell me what you think.**_

_**Ashlyn. **_


End file.
